


They Don't Have To Know

by xLarry_Af



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry is Louis' princess, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Louis, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLarry_Af/pseuds/xLarry_Af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re really so nervous about having our first time together being filmed, we’ll have it before tomorrow.” Louis said.<br/>“You mean do it today?” Harry asked confused.</p><p>Or where Harry is nervous about being fucked on camera by someone he doesn’t know so Louis comes with the idea that they should ‘practise’ without a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Have To Know

“You got a job as a pornstar?!” Niall literally screamed in the middle of the street. Harry and Niall were making their way back to their shared apartment after they went to pick up some Chinese food. Harry had received an e-mail from his new boss this morning saying he got the job and wasn’t able to keep the news to himself until they got home. 

“Can you not scream like that please. I don’t want the whole world to know I’m going to get paid for being fucked on camera.” Harry said back. He wasn’t proud of this job but he really needed the money. He already worked full time in the bakery of his nan and still needed Niall to pay his half of the rent until he had money to pay him back. So what other option was there then to get fucked in his days off. 

“You do know that being a pornstar requires being on camera right? So one way or another, people are going to find out about it.” Niall said when they got in the warmth of their apartment. 

“They let me change my last name so people won’t know. If they recognise me, I can just say it’s someone who looks like me.” Niall was already stuffing his mouth with food when Harry went to sit down next to him on their couch. “And you think they’ll buy that?” Niall asked amused. “It pays well Niall so if you could just let me be happy for a second, that would be lovely.”

\---

One week later Harry was standing in front of the building where everything happened… And he was late. His boss told him they were going to have a quick meeting to discuss what would happen the next day. There were only going to be two people, his boss and his partner for the next day so Harry wasn’t planning on wearing anything special. On the contrary, he was planning on going in his joggers but Niall didn’t let him leave their apartment. 

Niall made him change his outfit four times saying ‘you can never make a second first impression’ or something along those lines. Niall was eventually satisfied with Harry wearing his skinniest pair of black jeans and a white shirt. 

So there he was in front of the building with the perfect outfit according to Niall, 15 minutes late and so nervous he could faint any moment. Harry pushed the door open with clammy hands and went to a nice looking lady who seemed to be the secretary to ask where he was supposed to be.

Harry made it to the right floor and was looking for the room he had to be in. He must have looked so stupid between all the people walking around, knowing exactly where they had to be and he was reading the signs at the doors like the idiot he is. When he finally found the right room, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Harry had been annoyed with Niall earlier for making him wear his best clothes but he wanted to praise him now. The most beautiful man Harry had ever seen was sitting in on of the chairs in the room. He had caramel brown hair, put in a quiff and ocean blue eyes. Like Harry, he was wearing black jeans and a black tank top that showed his biceps and tattoos perfectly. And the only word that went around in Harry’s head was ‘daddy’. It made him regret that he didn’t put on his best cologne. 

The voice of his boss, who he hadn’t noticed until now, got him back to planet earth. “Look who finally decided to join us.” He didn’t sound mad but it still made Harry blush and stutter to explain why he was late. The man didn’t let him finish because he obviously wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He told Harry to take a seat and started talking immediately. 

“Because of Styles’ late arrival I don’t have much time to talk so let me keep this short. Tomorrow won’t be anything too special. We’re going to film in a studio that looks like a bedroom and what will happen there will be explained tomorrow. What you’re wearing right now will do and Harry you won’t get any prep besides rimming tomorrow so make sure you do that on forehand. That’s all, be here tomorrow at 2 p.m.”

That was apparently the end of it because the beautiful man who was sitting next to him stood up and walked out the door. Harry left as soon as he figured out he was supposed to. He found his way back and let out a deep sigh when he got out of the building. He stood there for two seconds to figure out where he could get a coffee when he heard a voice behind him.

“First time I assume?” Harry turned around to find the source of the angelic voice. The man from inside, let’s call him daddy until we figure out his name, leaning against the building with a cigarette between his fingers.

“Is it so obvious?” Harry asked as soon as he found his voice back. Daddy put out his cigarette and sat down on a bench in front of the building, Harry got the message and went to sit next to him. “You just seemed to be a bit off and I was trying to figure out what the reason was.” He said when Harry sat down.

“Just nervous I guess.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?”

“I’m going to have sex on camera for the first time in my life with a guy I know nothing about. I think that’s a pretty good reason.” Saying that out loud made Harry even more nervous. What did he get himself into. 

“Well Harry, feel free to ask me anything. We could even go get a drink so you can get to know me.” Daddy responded.

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean that I don’t know what you like but knowing your name would be great though.” 

“It’s Louis and I don’t get it? What do you mean ‘you don’t know what I like’?” Louis said, clearly confused.

“You know… Like what you like in bed…” Harry started blushing, feeling stupid for saying that.

“Why does it matter if you know it already or not?” 

“I don’t know… I guess I don’t want to mess it up already. I could really use the money and they’re going to use tomorrow to see if I’m good enough for this job.” Harry mumbled. 

Louis stood up from the bench and pulled Harry up too. Harry shot him a confused look before Louis explained why the sudden move.

“If you’re really so nervous about having our first time together being filmed, we’ll have it before tomorrow.” Louis said.

“You mean do it today?” Harry asked confused.

“Yeah and nobody is going to judge you for it so no reason to be nervous and you can find out what I like and use it to your advantage tomorrow.” Louis explained, really proud of his idea.

“I can’t make you do that Louis.” Harry would love it but he didn’t want to bother Louis.

“It’s my idea love so you’re not making me do anything. Besides, I really don’t have any problem with having someone as beautiful as you in my bed tonight.” Louis winked which made Harry blush and what else could Harry do than to let this beautiful man guide him to his house.

Louis’ house was two streets away so they got there in no time. Louis unlocked his door and let them in and before Harry knew what was happening, he was pinned against the door and had lips pressed against his. It took him a second to process what was happening but as soon as he figured it out, he was kissing Louis with the same amount of force. 

Louis licked Harry’s bottom lip asking for permission but Harry, being the tease he is, didn’t open his mouth. Louis let his hand go down from Harry’s hair to the front of his trousers and put pressure on Harry’s fast hardening dick. The younger one let out a surprised gasp which gave Louis an opportunity to enter his mouth. 

Their tongues fought for dominance for a few second before Harry gave in and let Louis explore his mouth. The kiss was messy but it was perfect nevertheless. Louis let his lips travel to Harry’s neck and started searching for his sweet spot. When Harry let out a deep moan, he knew he had found it. He started sucking to create a mark. For some reason he really liked the idea of marking Harry as his. 

Harry was so turned on and he just really wanted to get his hands all over this gorgeous man who was still sucking on his neck. “Can I suck you? Please.” The moan Louis made against his neck in response was enough of an answer for Harry. 

He turned them around so Louis was against the door and sunk down to his knees in front of him. He started unzipping Louis pants and pulled them to his ankles, his boxers following. Louis moaned loudly when he felt the cool air around his cock. 

Harry started teasing Louis by kitten licking the tip of his cock until he couldn’t wait anymore so he licked a long stripe from the base to the head before taking it in his mouth. He started getting in a rhythm, teasing the head with his tongue and almost going all the way down, using his hand for the part he couldn’t take.

But then he stopped, Louis shot him a confused look but Harry just looked up at him through watery eyes and put his hands behind his back. Louis got the message and took Harry’s curls in his hands before he started to thrust into Harry’s mouth.

He could feel his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat. Harry let Louis fuck his mouth, his nose reaching Louis’ belly every time he went down. He was proud he could take him all the way down considering how big Louis was.

“You look so beautiful on your knees for me.” Louis was right, Harry’s eyes were watery, there was a blush on his cheeks and his curls were an absolute mess. Harry hummed an acknowledgment around Louis cock which made Louis moan because of the vibration. He pulled Harry off of him before he would come from just the sight. 

He started kissing Harry again, tasting himself in his mouth, while leading them to his bedroom. They made it there without breaking anything. Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and pulled his T-shirt off, he did the same to his jeans and boxers so Harry was left naked on Louis’ bed. 

Louis straddled him and started sucking on his nipples while grinding their cocks together. Harry was getting so hard he was thinking he would explode if he didn’t get Louis to fuck him soon. “Off.” Harry whined talking about Louis’ tank top he was still wearing. He took it off and threw it carelessly on the floor. Harry got even harder, if that was even possible, from seeing how fit Louis was. He could literally hold Harry up while fucking him with those muscles. 

“Louis please.” Harry whined to the older who was still sucking on Harry’s nipples making them all red and perky. Louis pulled off for a second “Tell me what you want.” 

“Just fuck me please.” Louis grinned from how wrecked Harry already looked.

“I will have to prep you first don’t I? Prep you nice and slow until you can’t think about anything else but me fucking you.” Louis said with his voice full of lust.

Louis was going to take his time with prepping his boy just to see him completely fall apart. He stood up to get a condom and lube before he settled between Harry’s thighs. He spread Harry’s cheeks and licked one long stripe over his hole. A loud moan of his name was the reaction he got. He teased Harry a bit longer by kitten licking at his rim before pushing his tongue into the boy’s hole. 

He has never been a big fan of rimming but the sounds Harry was making made him change his mind, just for Harry. He kept thrusting his tongue into Harry, licking around his rim once in a while and lubed three fingers up. He pushed his first finger in while licking around his rim to help him relax. 

He was already opened enough from his tongue to put a second finger in, so he did. Harry was moaning and babbling incorrect sentences, mostly just a mantra of Louis’ name. Louis scissored him for a bit before putting his third finger next to his other two. He was avoiding Harry’s prostate on purpose and it was driving Harry insane. He just needed some friction so he let his hand go down to reach his cock but Louis pushed it away. 

“Touch yourself and I won’t let you come for the rest of the evening.” Louis said, still working three fingers in Harry. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t get turned on from being dominated like that.

“Louis, I’m ready just please fuck me.” Louis was planning on teasing Harry for just a bit longer but he was also really desperate to get inside this beautiful boy. He pulled his fingers out causing Harry to whine before he put on the condom and lubed himself up. 

“On your hand and knees love.” Harry wasted no time in getting in the position Louis wanted him in. Louis aligned himself with his hole before slowly pushing all the way in. They both let out a deep moan and Harry fell to his elbows, not able to keep himself up. Louis started thrusting into Harry, creating a rhythm that made Harry see stars. Louis was so big that he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

The bed was hitting the wall from how hard Louis was fucking him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, together with their moans and Harry’s mantra of “fuckfuckfuck” and “LouisLouisLouis”. He felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach “Louis I… I’m going to come.” 

Louis stopped his movements and pulled out, making Harry moan loudly. He turned Harry around on the bed so he was on his back and thrusted back into him. “Let’s make a deal princess, you get to come the second I do.” Louis said while hitting Harry’s prostate dead on, making him arch his back and moan Louis’ name. Harry doesn’t know if he can hold off much longer but he nods anyway. Scared that if he said no, Louis would put a cock ring on him and won’t let him come at all. And he also just wanted to be good for Louis and do what he’s told.

Louis keeps fucking him hard and fast, chasing his own release, and Harry feels so good he really needs Louis to come so he does the only thing he can think of to make that happen. Just when Louis is sucking on the mark he made earlier, Harry whispers in his ear.

“Come for me, daddy.” And just like that Louis comes with a load moan, spilling his load in the condom. Harry follows soon after, coming between their chests and with a shout of Louis’ name. Louis fucks them through their highs before pulling out and falling down on the mattress beside Harry. 

He stands up a minute later after he has caught his breath again to come back with a towel and a butt plug. He cleans the come of their chests before putting lube on the plug and slowly pushing it in Harry’s hole. Harry gives a whimper of protest, really sensitive from how hard he just got fucked. “They told you to be ready tomorrow for me so the butt plug will keep you open until then.” Louis explained. 

He threw away the towel before getting Harry and him under the cover. Harry cuddled against Louis’ chest as soon as he laid down. He was feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. “So tomorrow will just be like what we just did?” Harry asked, feeling much more comfortable about being fucked on camera, as long as he had Louis to take care of him, he would be fine.

“Just like tonight… But maybe without the daddy and princess thing. That can be our little secret.” Louis whispered back.

“Yeah you’re right. They don’t have to know.” 

“Get some sleep, princess.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Good night, daddy.” Harry blushed before falling asleep in Louis’ arms.

\---

And if the next day, Louis came with a shout of Harry’s name after he had whispered “daddy” in Louis’ ear so only he could hear… Well, they didn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So that just happened... This is the first time I write smut or in English so I have no idea how horrible this is. Comment your thoughts on it though so I know what I can do to make it better. See y'all in hell!


End file.
